ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppets Sing Avenue Q
The Muppets Go Avenue Q is a suggested CD soundtrack if The Muppets and Avenue Q were to join in. It will feature some songs from the Muppets franchise and all the good songs from Avenue Q. Notes *The first line of "Purpose" will be clean, since Avenue Q will join the Muppets. *This Soundtrack is a merchandising tie-in with Episode 905 (Jason Segel, Amy Adams and The cast of Avenue Q) *Kerri Brackin performs the Yellow Bad Idea Bear and Mrs. T instead of Jen Barnhart (the usual performer) *UK Avenue Q puppeteers Dan Boys, Julie Atherton and Simon Lipkin will perform their respective roles for the soundtrack and UK airing of the accompanying show, however for the US airing the OBC performers John Tartaglia, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, and Rick Lyon will perform them. Characters The Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Miss Piggy *Rizzo the Rat *The Electric Mayhem (Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, and Animal) *Waldorf and Statler *Sam the Eagle *Rowlf the Dog *Camilla the Chicken *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *Bean Bunny *Pepe the Prawn *The Swedish Chef *Lew Zealand *Robin the Frog *Scooter *Sweetums *Thog *Walter Avenue Q *Princeton *Kate Monster *Rod and Nicky *Trekkie Monster *Mrs. T. *The Bad Idea Bears *Lucy *Ricky Humans *Jason Segel *Amy Adams *Brian (played by Jordan Gelber) *Christmas Eve (played by Ann Harada) *Gary Coleman (played by Edward Baruwa) Songs *"The Muppet Show Theme" - The cast *"Tear it Up and Throw It Away" - Nicky, Kate Monster, Scooter, Sam the Eagle, and Rowlf the Dog *"Movin' Right Along"/"If You Were Gay" - Kermit, Fozzie, Princeton, Kate, Rod, and Nicky *"Purpose" - Princeton and the Whatnots *"Pictures in My Head"/"There's a Fine, Fine Line" - Kermit, Kate Monster, and Amy Adams *"Fantasies Come True" - Rod, Nicky, Princeton, and Kate Monster *"Mahna Mahna" - Mahna Mahna, Trekkie Monster, Kate Monster, and the Snouths *"Cabin Fever" - The cast *"Sailing for Adventure" - The cast *"Can You Picture That?" - The Electric Mayhem *"We Built this City" - The Electric Mayhem, Scooter, Rod, Nicky, and Trekkie Monster *"Special" - Lucy and Miss Piggy *"The Rainbow Connection" - Kermit, Miss Piggy, Princeton, Kate, and the rest *"Life's a Happy Song" - The cast *"Not This Time" - The cast Cast *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Statler, Bean Bunny, and Rizzo the Rat *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal, and Sam the Eagle *Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Waldorf *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Lew Zealand, and Sweetums *Bill Barretta as Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, and Mahna Mahna *David Rudman as Scooter and Janice *Peter Linz as Walter *Daniel Boys as Princeton and Rod *Cassidy Janson as Kate Monster and Lucy *Chris Thatcher as Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Blue Bear, and Ricky *Kerri Brackin as Mrs. T. and Yellow Bear *Jason Segel as Himself *Amy Adams as Herself *Jordan Gelber as Brian *Ann Harada as Christmas Eve *Edward Baruwa as Gary Coleman Category:Muppets Category:Avenue Q